bluewondrousfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha
Alpha and Omega are the gods of the The Fantasme Imagination Universe. They are the creators of everything that exists, even time and space itself. Physical Forms The physical appearance of the gods as never been confirmed, nor is it certain they have a true physical form. All that is known is the forms most frequently described by those who claim to have seen them. They are believed to be vaguely human shaped, round heads and torsos, but they lack limbs. While they do have hands they are disembodies, and float around them as opposed to being connected by arms. Their bodies are said to contain the universe, their skin like a portal into space. They have no faces, but possess on human like feature each. Alpha, has one, large, vertical facing eye on his head, while Omega has a massive mouth full of fanged teeth. Despite not having complete human features, they can still here, and Alpha can still speak, and Omega can still see. Around their head are large golden halos with the Earth and the Fantasme's planets orbiting respectively. It's said that the planets themselves are actually to scale of the real planets, meaning Alpha and Omega are inconceivably massive in comparison. History Tracing the origins of these beings is near impossible, as they came from a universe completely alien to our own and beyond the limits of linear space and time. All that is known is somehow, somewhere, these two beings encountered each other and decided to form a universe together. They originally created the Fused Earth dimension, and for billions of years, this world was their only one. The god's powers leaked into their creation, filling it with Magic and Mana, mutating the life on earth and granting them the powers to wield a fraction of the god's magic. Concerned with their inability to interact with the mortals they created, they created Fanenta and Suhkor, children with physical forms who could descend onto Earth and communicate with their people, and a religion around these figured would be formed, known as Dualism. As mortals grew more skilled with magic, Earth became more chaotic and dangerous, as mortals lacked the self control or understanding to wield the powers productively. Growing concerned of the situation, Alpha insisted that they wipe magic from earth completely. Omega disagreed, as getting rid of magic could cause a calamity and the deaths of many of their creations. Alpha believed this was worth the risk, and became more demanding in his hatred towards mortal magic. A violent fight broke out between the two, and in the resulting chaos, they split the world in two. It was as if the very universe cracked down the middle and broke apart. The calamity resulted in what is now known as New Earth and The Fantasme. New Earth, had all magic, or memory of it, purged from it's surface. Only non-magical creatures such as humans remained. Left with a clean slate, the humans rebuilt their cities with out the aid of magic, and would develop technology and science as a substitute. The Fantasme faired better. A dimension full magic, but with out grounding, both metaphorically and physically, as the surface had become desolate and inhospitable, forcing the Fae and few remaining humans to live life on the floating islands above. After the calamity, the Gods seemingly disappeared with out a trace. Abandoning New Earth and leaving the Fantasme in the hands of Fanenta and Suhkor, who were unable to survive in the magicless human dimension. To this day, some claim to see the gods during trips into the Mindscape, but many dismiss these as hallucinations. Religion Dualism was the religion centered around the worship of the gods. An official religious text for Dualism was never written until the The Hundreds Year War when it's name was changed Fanentous and focused more on the titular Goddess. The Scrolls of Fanentous were official religious documents telling the origin of the universe, as well as the tale of the war between Fanenta and Suhor. Category:Fantasme Imagination Category:Characters (Fantasme) Category:Historical Characters (Fantasme) Category:Gods